A Babysitter's Love
by foxhunter45
Summary: Sakura Haruno loved Naruto ever since the day he was born, when she babysits for the night by the request of his parents will she show him the love that she desires or will she end up ruining her life and career. Read and Find out. SakuNaru.


A Babysitter's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters, plot Etc. Thid fic is brought to you by Foxhunter45.**

**AN: This is a SakuNaru pairing but what's interesting is the age gap and the Complete AU that is embedded to this story and the lemon near the end.**

**Sakura Haruno is 18 years old.**

**Naruto Uzumaki is 10 years old.**

Minato Namikaze was waiting for almost one hour for his babysitter to show up at the front of his doorsteps along with his beautiful wife Kushina Namikaze hoping that their babysitter was like their student Kakashi Hatake. The couple just needed some time to themselves to celebrate their tenth anniversary together and to celebrate, or rather get away, is long needed private dinner together at the Sannin five star Restaurant where Minato's mentor Jiraiya owned along with his wife Tsunade. The babysitter they hired was a long time friend of the father since the day Minato was born and have since shared a generation long friendship with that particular family. In fact the woman that was suppose to show up had babysitted their wild son in the past and couldn't be proud to have someone like her contain her son in such a wonderful manner without having to use the dreaded needle.

"Dang, where is she honey, it's been one hour since I called her and there hasn't been a passing moment that she'll ever show up."

"Don't feel bad dear, I'm sure she had something up." Kushina said.

"Yeah well, knowing her I haven't mentioned to Naruto that she was going to be her for tonight to babysit him. The boy loves that woman whenever she would look after him, don't know how she does it but it's a miracle that even the world famous track star can contain our own son, Makes me proud that someone like me will take my place."

"Don't get too cocky dear." The doorbell rang. "Oh that must be her, I better get it. Dear get the car ready I'll meet you in the garage." The red haired woman went to the door to answer it and there stood the babysitter that she's known for ten years.

Sakura Haruno, the daughter of Minato's longtime friend Kyouji Haruno, stood before Kushina with a smile in her eyes. Her hair was pink that stretched all the way to her shoulders wearing a pink sleeveless shirt that covered most of her body except her bellybutton with a bust size as big as hers, black shorts and a purse slung over her right shoulder along with her light emerald eyes showing off alot of color today.

"Sakura dear! How are you today." Kushina asked giving her a motherly hug to the pink haired woman.

"Oh I'm doing fine Mrs. Namikaze just here doing my job, oh and wears Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He's upstairs doing some sit-ups, honestly he's reaching that age where he wants to become a famous track star just like his father once was in the city."

"Yeah my father told me a lot about the Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Famous yellow flash. The genius of running and the secret to his speed where no one knows how he manages to become so fast after a basic training routine, I'm surprised that Minato-san still has the energy."

"You know my husband, always the knuckle head and Naruto's practically catching up to his standards. Oh well, the foods on the table in the kitchen your welcome to get some if you like and the phone numbers on the ice box just in case anything bad happens. My husband and I will be back late around one in the mourning so tuck that loudmouth in as fast as you can dear."

"Leave it to me Mrs. Namikaze, I'll be sure to have him tucked in bed, or rather tied to bed around ten." Sakura said assuring her that everything will be alright. Kushina went to the garage leaving the pink haired woman alone for the rest of the night.

WOOOOOHOOOO!!! Finally now that they're gone I can finally have some 'fun' with Naruto-kun." With the emphasis of 'fun' in her sentence was this. Sakura Haruno was in love with little Naruto ever since he was three, she first saw him with his ocean blue eyes, spiky hair, wild personality, and a young healthy body that sent butterflies to her body whenever she saw him and it made her feel so good enough to have him. Though at her age she should go out with other guys and enjoy being a pre-teen. Sakura moved on to the second floor of the Namikaze household to find an open room with a noice that startled her. Becoming more worried Sakura tiptoed near the entrance only to find what turned her buttons on, Naruto was exercising his body trying to impress his favorite babysitter that he isn't a boy but a man. The way his young body looked had the pink haired woman feeling turned on, in ways that only a young man her age would do but in her case that young man happens to be Naruto. Deciding that she would set it aside she entered her room startling Naruto as she stared at him eye to eye, the blond broke the silence and jumped on to Sakura excited that his babysitter came to have a lot of fun with him while his parents were away. Sakura just patted the young body while giving him a noogie to his spiky blond hair.

"Sakura-chan I'm glad you're here, oh were going to have so much fun tonight aren't we." He said enthusiastically with is foxy grin melting her heart without even knowing it.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun but first we need to drain all that energy we have in that peanut-sized brain you have."

"Awww I'm not that stupid Sakura-chan." He pouted.

"Yes you are, your still a brat that pulls pranks at school, makes fun of people that look like they want to commit suicide, and plant a bunch of pranks on the school teachers and the items with fruits of every kind in the world."

Hey the Papaya butt bomb was a major success in getting rid of a bunch of fangirls for broading some punk that doesn't know anything."

"The school smelled like bile, the last time I heard on the news that the son of the Yellow flash exploded a stink bomb that lead to the ventilation shaft and expanded throughout the entire school."

"Aww Sakura-chan why do you have to remind me of some of the most embaressing things I've done in my life."

"That wasn't the embaressing part, what was embaressing was the fact that your mother gave you a spanking right in front of the news reporters while they were rolling it. In fact I got a copy of that and I plan to show it to all my friends maybe the internet." She sneered, Sakura had him where he wanted, the disk containing video of him crying like a big baby while his mother was using a VERY thick three by four to spank him. Naruto paled at this and tried to negotitate a deal so that she wouldn't post it online.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH please Sakura-chan don't post it I promise on the net I promise I'll behave for tonight." He pleaded with the dreaded puppy dog eyes that soften Sakura enough to look at the facial expression he was giving to her, only to find that the copy she was holding was gone. Naruto snatched it away and ran throughout the house.

"Score, works like a charm I like being young and mischievous." he grinned

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT GIVE ME BACK THAT COPY!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Your going to have to capture the next Yellow Flash of konoha if you really want this back. Nyah nyahahahahahaha!!!" Sakura ran after naruto throughout the entire house and it really was pissing her off, in light of things it made the pink haired woman more at ease whenever she was with the blond bombshell because she felt so close to Naruto than any other man she's ever with in her entire life. Knowing that your chasing after the little kid you love is what Sakura felt and she desired more than that. After one hour of running Sakura gave in but not out. She had another plan, since always knew where to run she decides hide till he sees him run her way. After hiding the blond went the opposite way only to find himself tackled hard by his babysitter landing in the living room as she tackled him to the living room, during this time Naruto somehow broke the disk along the way.

"Alright brat, where the-whaaaaa!!" she screamed surprised by the blond and the fact that she broke the copy of the disk she had saved.

"HA! I finally broke the disk that contains all my embaressing moments." Just as Naruto laughed at this Sakura smirked, leaving him confused as to why she would do that either she's lost or did he break another copy.

"Heh, do you really think I would put sway that embaressing disk in my hands that easy. The disk that was destroyed were the videos and pictures of us together at the beach where I was wearing a one piece bikini while I was having some fun with you along with some additional pictures of me without a bra on all thanks to your hidden camera works." Naruto had once again been defeated by his babysitter once again, he cherished those pictures of him and Sakura at the beach while trying to get some hot and sexy pictures of her in a thin bikini to sell on the net for major cash. Yet, the his embaressing spank was still in Sakura's possession.

"You win sakura-chan, I'll be heading to my room right now to get ready for bed." The solemn said of Naruto went up leaving a victory dance to Sakura but with regret at the same time. She felt like shit the way she deceive him by playing the victim and end up coming out the trickster in the end, when she tackled him the pink haired woman felt her heart leap in so many ways that she desires a lot in Naruto.

'_I'm always giving Naruto a bad time, yet I feel so loved and open with him whenever we have a conversation on what's been going in life. I love him yet I broke his spirit by tricking him and calling him a complete idiot. Tonight I'll make it up to him and show him the love that I've always had ever since he was born, he deserves it and I need to be whole and truly happy with my life, I just hopes he'll forgive me for doing this.'_

Sakura had long awaited feelings for the young blond ever since he was born where she first saw him in the arms of his mother and father smiling at his father and mother after showing up to see the birth of their son. Years went by as Sakura grew very fond of the blond boy often asking his parents to hold him in her arms, feed him, and eventually asking Minato and Kushina to become the official babysitter for Naruto. Though she wanted him to be the same age as she was, the pink haired woman knew one day he would be hers one day, hand in hand in marriage despite their age gap separating them. One day while she was babysitting him she experienced a touch that drove her sexual desires crazy.

Flashback….

_Sakura was playing tag outside the Namikaze household in the backyard. The Namikaze was well known due to their track meet records and Kushina's well known reputation as the fiery Nurse of Konoha to heal the most wounded and sick back normal in a matter of hours._

_"Okay Sakura-chan I'm going to hide and your going to count to fifty ok, now no peeking ok just because your a lot older than me."_

_"Baka don't kid yourself just because your dad is a track star doesn't mean you're a fast as him, I can still out run a brat like you anytime any day."_

_"We'll see Sakura-chan if your all walk but no talk." Sakura grumbled about stubborn spiky haired blonds, then again Kushina was known for being very jealous of Minato's fangirls for trying to get to his pants so jealous that she was jailed for thirty days after some girl Named Anko Mitarashi groped her husband's manhood while they went out partying after his successful won against Iwa county. Then again Sakura was stubborn as hell so she decided to play the game as well. After Sakura reached fifty she began her search for the missing knuckleheaded blond. Knowing what hiding place he was hiding the pink haired woman decided to trick him by searching around for no reason, giving Naruto a chance to head for home base while Sakura sprinted shocking the blond as he fell for her trap._

_"HEEEEYYY no fair Sakura-chan your cheating."_

_"Baka that's not cheating, it's called using your head." Sneered Sakura, giving him a look that scared the crap out of him every time he doesn't have things his way, then again not everyone swings in one direction after another. Sakura began chasing the blond, preventing him from heading to home base, it wasn't until he trip on a stone that thew her off balance causing them to crash together but something else happened. The blond came to be as he accidentally grabbed Sakura's womanhood for no apparent reason while his face was mashed in between her large breasts, making the pink haired woman moan with passion so much that she started feeling wet in between her theighs. Fearing that his babysitter will kill him he quickly got off her._

_"I'm sorry Sakura-chan please don't kill me, I think I'll be going inside right now!!" he said as he left flustered, blushing, and afraid that his babysitter would hurt him for what he did but that wasn't the case. Sakura, on her end, awoken sexual desires that no man her age can ever do as a teen in middle and high school that she's ever gone out with. Lust was the only thing that was on her mind as her desires looked zenith and the wet juices flowing down to her hips._

_'Naruto, I wish you were my age, we could've had a wild time together.'_

End of flashback….

Sakura knew by no chance that her desires grew over time, with feelings that she would never forget. By no means she was to forget the touch of the blond, now is the time. She was going to teach her Naruto the means of sex even if she has to force him to pleasure her to new heights and lengths of his life as young as his.

_'If I don't do this now, I won't have a second chance with him and if his parents found out about this they'll have me arrested for child molestation and sexual abuse with a child. I can't, I need this for myself and Naruto I love him and I would do anything to be by his side no matter what.'_ Sakura went upstairs to check up on the young blond, she went to her room to find him looking at the ceiling feeling down that he destroyed a piece of memory of the summer vacation with his babysitter. She felt bad using the summer data as bait for naruto to get worked up about, that disk contained the best moments of life they had together at the beach yet the blond felt stupid for failing to take his babysitter's word for granted.

Sakura went over to his bedside and just sat their staring at him, giving time for the blond to plop up some space and sat right next to her.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I used the vacation disk as bait to get you to start this whole."

"Why did you do it Sakura-chan, why'd you use that disk to get you to chase then end up breaking it."

"It's not like I wanted to Naruto-kun you were being a pest that's all." she assured him.

"I loved those pictures and every other moments I had whenever you were there at the beach!" then it hit her, he went there to see if she's willing to challenge him to love and lust. The pink haired woman scooted closer to Naruto earning him a blush as his face was at level with her large breasts, staring longing at his beautiful face, dark blue eyes and a foxy grin that'll make every girl smile or flutter.

"Naruto I have a question for you." Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Do you love me?"

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan of course I love you, your one of my precious people I want care the most."

"I'm not talking about that idiot, I mean do you really love me as if we were a couple in love holding hands and kissing." Naruto gave it too much thought about what she meant, knowing him it made him feel nervous at the reaction he feared he may get. He wasn't at puberty yet but the more he thought about it, the more he got nervous on the subject at hand, the blond slowly got up leaving his babysitter to stare at him. However, Sakura has had enough of these sweet love dovey moments when she got up and wrapped her arms around the blond shocking him as he felt trapped within her grasp.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?!" he yelled, when all of a sudden her lips touched his neck while her left hand held on to him while her right was feeling his young manhood, causing him to yelp as he felt trapped by his babysitter.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, the moment I first laid my eyes on you was the moment that I fell in love with you and over the years I wanted to be by your side as your babysitter. Hell even our time at the beach sparked my interest in you so much that my sexual desires wouldn't be held in and it was swelling my heart and love for you all this time." Her confession had Naruto in shock, since he's heard the talk that most teens and his parents would talk about their lives he didn't think that he would have a big place in her heart. He figured that someone as beautiful as she was would have a bunch of guys swooning over her beauty that she would at least pick the perfect guy her age to satisfy her but no, her man was the blond haired hyperactive knuckle-headed blond of ten years old.

"I don't know what to say Sakura-chan, what do you want me to do." He asked.

"Just kiss me Naruto-kun and from there, I'll show you what a real woman's body does to a man as cute as yours." The blond move his head upward to face hers as she bent down to capture the lips of her prize. Naruto had no clue on how to give someone a kiss and immediately let Sakura do the work since he was inexperienced at this kind of stuff. Sakura deepened the kiss putting her tongue on to his, giving the blond a moan as he followed her rhythm, while she started undressing the blond by starting off with his pants. She turned him around and faced him while she got down and unzipped his pants, shirt, and underwear till he was fully naked. Naruto couldn't help but blush as he was standing right before his babysitter in all glory turning Sakura even more on and driving her hunger more than just a simple hunger.

"Oh your body looks delicious Naruto-kun!" she said receiving nothing but a deeper shade of blush from the young blond.

"You know Naruto, I bet you'll love what your about to see." Sakura then began removing her shirt and her bra revealing her large C to D cup breasts, she then removed her shorts and panties giving Naruto a chance to see her naked just as he was. Her body, breasts, the wetness of her womanhood, and those curves were more than enough for the blond thinking:

_'How can someone as lucky as him get a woman that every guy wants to get in bed with their whole lives.'_

Sakura smirked at the trance she had him in. thanks to her workout regimen and devotion to love her blond, she was able to fill out quite well over time and she didn't want to give her body to any other guy other than Naruto himself.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" she seductively said getting him flustered as she moved her hips towards him, guided the blond to his bed as she began her instructions.

"Naruto-kun please I want you to suck on my breasts please? I need someone that can help my problem since they're growing fast and getting bigger by the hours." She said when she guided his face and to her breasts, he focused on sucking her left breast while the pink haired woman brought his hand up and had him kneading her right breast. She moaned at the delicate touch of her breasts, even more since his manhood was hard and firm while touching her belly.

"Ohhhhh YESSSS!!! COME ON BABY SUCK IT HARD COME OH YESSS!!!!" Naruto, at first, wasn't sure if he was doing a good job or not all he knows is that she's excited that his tongue was sender her shivers down her spine making her womanhood wetter than before.

"Naruto-kun, thank you now I want you to down to where my bottom's at." She made him go down below till he was at eye level with his babysitter's womanhood, he didn't know what to do as far as blushing till he pops thing.

"Oh dear Kami, look at my womanhood Naruto-kun, I want you to lick it, suck on it, and put your tongue deeper inside me. I can't take it anymore just please do it for your babysitter and I promise to reward you next time." What was odd was what Naruto was about to do, the moment he licked her the taste was both sweet and salty however, Sakura forced his head on to her pussy causing her to scream in ecstasy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT FELT SO GOOD, SUCK IT, LICK IT, PLEASE OHHHHH NARUTO!!!!!! KEEP GOING" forcing his head to her womanhood Naruto tried his best to endure her struggle she had on him by thrashing his tongue on her womanhood, session lasted shortly when Sakura came splashing her juices on his face. Naruto felt dirty for doing this but if he wanted to make his babysitter happy then he's willing to do that for their sake.

"Oh kami that felt good, now it's your turn to feel better. Just relax and you let your Sakura-chan make you feel a lot better." She laid him down on his back as his manhood stood tall and firm, for someone like him he was endowed pretty good all thanks to his father who's known to have made his wife crazy after eavesdropping on their conversation one time. She grabbed it, earning him a yelp from the blond thinking about what she was going to do next.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing with my thingy?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to make you feel good Naruto-kun by sucking on my prize before I let this go inside me." She began sucking on his manhood, despite it's small looks she knows that later on he'll develop an even better one that may break her apart once he reaches that age and once he has he'll be hers again for a long time. Naruto began squirming since he's never felt anything good in his life other than enjoy the best moments of life he had with his babysitter, however that was short lived after sakura massaged his balls and licking the tip with precision.

Sakura was now done and ready to deliver her last gift to him, though it may hurt on his case, to make sure he doesn't escape the said woman went on top of him as she got his manhood ready at the tip of her entrance. Knew that this was it for the both of them even though Naruto was going to feel more pain than her it was her way of saying I love you to him.

"Naruto-kun are you going to be alright, it'll be painful ok."

"I'll be okay Sakura-chan, whatever your going to do it'll be good since I know you love me." Sakura plunged down sending waves of pleasure from both sides of the party, the blond was in pain indeed while Sakura continued riding him for all he's worth. In her case, she's never felt so much pleasure In her entire life as a virgin and now she was giving her virginity away to a ten year old boy she's known since the day he was born and taking a young boy's virginity.

"OHHH Kami this feels soo good, oh yeah, deeper oh yeah come on Naruto give your manhood to me ohhhhh!!!" he increased her pace faster trying to come as soon as possible while enjoyinig the pleasure Naruto's manhood was getting, but she failed to neglect the tears that were coming from Naruto hurting his pride both emotionally and physically as he finally got the picture of what kind babysitter she really is to him: A slut that falls for cute blond boys younger than her.

The onslaught last quite short while Sakura was enjoying every bit of this moment together with him. Naruto whimpered, knowing that his unbearable pain he'll have to endure will scar him for the rest of his life.

"Naruto I'm going to cum!!!" as so she did, spraying her juices on his worn out manhood and collapsing on to him while she French kissed him for all he's worth. That moment Naruto never spoke to her while they kissed, he never wanted something like this to happen and failed her that she didn't look at the tears in his eyes and the desperate need to stop for his sake.

"Naruto-kun I love you and I won't ever leave you behind in the dust."

"That's where your wrong Sakura-kun!" the moment that voice was heard the pink haired woman turned pailed as if time had stop as she looked behind to see two angry parents staring at her with a killer intent so powerful that time itself seems to have stop. Sakura was screwed, she looked at clock which was elven fifteen and wasn't expecting them to show up till one in the mourning.

"To think we had so much trust in you in taking care of our boy and now your sexually molesting him?! I'm ashamed of you Sakura-kun!" Minato said angrily.

"How dare you take advantage of our dear son like this!" Kushina said.

"H-h-how long were you watching us Minato-san, Kushina-san." She stuttered since she was facing their wraths and surprise that the married couple would be back this early of night instead of one in the mourning.

"Well since we've got a call from the Nara Family about a troublesome noise coming from our household Shikaku tried to find out what was going on so he called us since no one was answering the door. To answer your question 'deary' long enough to see you force our son's head into your womanhood you whore!" Kushina said with her fists ready to pound the woman for sexually abusing her precious son like that and controlling him like he was her own plaything.

Sakura felt both irresponsible and dirty for failing to cover up her tracks and prevent the noise from reaching outside the neighborhood. As far as being dirty she had every right to be ashamed of her self for taking advantage of Naruto, she looked at his eyes to see that there was no life in them but tears coming from his eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, I would've expected the daughter of my best friend to behave accordingly like you always had since you took on the role of looking after my son as his babysitter. Maybe I should have a talk with your father to reconsider hiring you for taking care of him."

"Please Minato-san, Kushina-san please reconsider this!" Sakura begged.

"Why should we let slut like you have a say in this after what you've done to our son!"

"Because I, I love your son with all my heart and soul Namikaze-sama I really do. I tried to wait but I was overcome by lust and wanted him for myself without even considering his own safety I'm sorry." She said with tears In her eyes knowing that what she says will be the same but their bonds will be chained together no matter what.

Kushina, looking pissed off decided to brush off her fake confession and just glared at her with full content and lost of trust.

"Just go Sakura, you've done enough damage as it is and once I have a talk with you father I'll press charges on you for child molestation." the red haired woman said in a calm but eery voice that had her husband thinking would she would if she hadn't leave.

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT!!"

"Yes I can, trust is easy to break Sakura-kun but building that trust is even harder. I'm sure that with your confession you'll serve a lesser sentence, at least giving you a chance, in record, to attend college and get a job for the matter." Minato said. Staring at the sight of his traumatized son and with disgust to the woman he hired to take care of his son. "Now pack your clothing and get out of here, I'll talk with your father tomorrow morning to discuss this"

Sakura got off of Naruto, dressed up, gathered her purse and left his room but before she walked out of his room, she saw Naruto staring at her like he needed her. The said woman sadly smiled knowing that it was their love and lust that tore them apart and now she has to face the consequences.

"Naruto-kun, no matter what your parents say, I'll always love you and please wait for me. When that time comes We'll be together no matter what people say." She left leaving the red headed woman fired up to strangle the whore that sexually abused her son, right when her son was about to say something Naruto instantly got up and tried to follow her but was held back by his mother.

"Sakura-chan Sakura-chan Sakura-chan, don't leave me please I'm sorry if they told you to leave I'm sorry!!!" he yelled and yelled till his mother just held him as he began crying on to his mother, he felt bad, knowing full well that it was his fault that started the whole mess and was full of regret. Kushina and Minato just held their naked son knowing the pain inside his heart was damaged but the question in that matter is: Who's responsibility is this due to their bond of love and friendship together.

The pass few days have been horrible for Sakura Haruno ever since the incident took place at the Namikaze household. Kyouji Haruno was enraged that her daughter took advantage of a young child like that, and following his best friends advice, was forbidden to even be at least ten feet from the blond. Even worse was that when word broke out that she molested her Naruto she was charged with indecency with a child and Child Molestation, she plead guilty to all nine charges of the crimes she had and was about to be sentenced ten years behind bar.

However thanks to a written letter about the events that actually happened that night by Naruto and Sakura's five page confession she was given a misdemeanor charge and sentenced to five years behind bars and luckily given a chance that, once she gets out of prison she can attend college under the supervision of an officer to keep track of were she goes and a curfew on when she'll be back.

To everyone, she was infamous for being the sweet but deadly child molester and was given the child molester tag on her scarring her for the rest of her life. everywhere she went most parents would often keep their children extremely safe and was often berated by women calling her a slut, whore, and a child molester. She was forbidden to work at most jobs in the city. Despite all this, she regretted every single morsel of her life that night she sexually assaulted Naruto, the moment she heard his voice when she walked away and said 'I'm sorry' she cried her heart out thinking it was his fault for getting her in a lot of trouble and that someone like her doesn't deserved to be punished like that.

Despite them being separated Naruto loves his former babysitter Sakura Haruno more than ever as he waits someday to confess his love for her despite his age range. Sakura hoped to especially that promise she made that in someday fate will play a bigger role in their lives as the years to come.

**AN: If your thinking I'm bashing Sakura right now your kidding yourself, this fic wasn't designed to bash her I wanted to try something new to the NaruSaku Category so I made this story to begin with. Ok, like it, love it, hate it, well review but I've been thinking about a making sequel to this but I need your opinion so review and if I feel like it I may make a sequel which, I have it all planned out in my notebook but I need to get in a story.**


End file.
